


Perfect Invention

by Star_Trek_2016



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), star trek kelvin timeline
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Space Horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8020894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_2016/pseuds/Star_Trek_2016
Summary: Вечер страшных историй в уютной кают-компании.





	Perfect Invention

  
_В тихом омуте черти водятся._  
Русская народная поговорка.

  
  
_Как известно, люди обожают пощекотать себе нервы страшными историями. А если рассказчик сумеет вписать в них ещё и горячую сцену — цены такой байке не будет.  
  
На USS «Булычёв» служили преимущественно русские, и страшные истории тут были в ходу. Каждый субботний вечер энсины и офицеры чином постарше собирались в просторной кают-компании, приглушали свет и начинали пугать друг друга. Что только не звучало здесь — рассказы о неведомых воинственных расах из других галактик, о привидениях, терзавших экипажи звездолётов, хищных космических туманностях… Однако более всего ценились истории, основанные на реальных событиях. Обросла подробностями катастрофа USS «Франклин», множество раз добавлялись в общую копилку байки о приключениях USS «Энтерпрайз NX-01» под предводительством легендарного капитана Арчера… Но больше всего, конечно, ценились вариации того, что случилось с пропавшим тридцать лет тому назад USS «Энтерпрайз-A» под серийным номером NCC-1701-A. Что только не рассказывали про то, из-за чего связь с тем звездолётом прервалась. Поговаривали, его видели то здесь, то там, но нигде долго он не задерживался, и после его появлений частенько пропадали другие судна.  
  
Звездолётом «Энтерпрайз-А» командовал Джеймс Кирк, сын героя Федерации Джорджа Кирка, и многим его судьба не давала покоя.  
  
Вот и сегодня, едва только обычная компания собралась, кто-то снова спросил:  
  
— А истории про «Энтерпрайз-А» будут?  
  
— Про него уже кто и что только не рассказывали, — возразил худенький энсин из научного отдела, — и по нескольку раз. Давайте лучше про войну с зинди.  
  
— Или про поющую туманность за Орионом, — встряла симпатичная орионка в красной форме инженера.  
  
— Нет, надо бы что-нибудь новенькое! — вздохнул мужчина в жёлтой рубашке — рулевой альфа-смены.  
  
— А пусть новенький и расскажет, — сказала старший помощник, русоволосая красавица с длинной косой, вытолкнув вперёд кудрявого синеглазого парнишку в красной рубашке, — зря мы тебя, Павлов, брали, что ли?  
  
Павлов улыбнулся и виноватым тоном произнёс:  
  
— У меня всего одна история и есть — про «Энтерпрайз-А». Но вы, наверное, её уже слышали.  
  
Возмущённый гул затих, не начавшись, когда подошедший капитан, очень любивший байки про этот звездолёт, ободряюще сказал:  
  
— А ты попробуй рассказать, парень. Если история хорошая — не грех и по новой послушать, а то вдруг и не знаем твоей версии.  
  
Павлов загадочно сощурил глаза, и глубокий синий цвет его радужки стал почти чёрным.  
  
— Ну, в таком случае нервных, беременных и лиц, не переносящих высокий рейтинг иного рода, нежели в обычных страшилках, прошу удалиться.  
  
Парочка девушек, возмущённо фыркнув, вышла, остальные же уселись поудобнее и всем своим видом выразили готовность слушать новичка.  
  
Павлов пододвинул к себе стул рассказчика — по женской половине слушателей прокатился шёпот: «Ах, какие у него длинные пальцы!» — и, сев на него, начал говорить._   
  


***

  
  
Доктор Маккой любил выпить с капитаном Кирком, но всё-таки капитан — это капитан, и со временем его собеседником и собутыльником стал инженер Монтгомери Скотт, которого все на «Энтерпрайз-А» ласково звали Скотти, потому как своё имя Скотт недолюбливал.  
  
Скотти был гениальным инженером, и с доктором Маккоем он сталкивался чаще, чем можно было подумать: то ломалось что-нибудь в медотсеке, то у доктора появлялась какая-либо гениальная идея для новой медицинской игрушки, и он шёл к Скотти, чтобы вместе с ним усовершенствовать имеющееся или создать новое оборудование.  
  
Собственно, весь экипаж альфа-смены «Энтерпрайз-А» был легендарным, и все знали героев если не в лицо, то хотя бы их имена. Но Скотти всё же был героем второго плана, никогда не выходившим на первый то ли из-за своей шотландской скромности, которая у Скотти была очень избирательной, то ли из-за того, что известность Скотти претила. В принципе, второе вероятнее, ведь однажды известность уже сослужила Скотти плохую службу: положившись на свою репутацию, он совершил ошибку, приведшую его на холодную и далёкую Дельта Вегу, где его и нашёл капитан Кирк.  
  
Однако для Маккоя всё это не имело значения — Скотти он считал хорошим другом, и когда тот стал задумчивым и невесёлым, он заметил это одним из первых.  
  
— Лелеете планы по захвату «Энтерпрайз» в личное пользование, мистер Скотт? — спросил однажды Маккой, заявившись к Скотти с бутылкой замечательного скотча, который он нагло стащил из шкафчика другого своего хорошего знакомого, навигатора Чехова.  
  
— Зачем мне захватывать «Энтерпрайз»? — меланхолично спросил Скотти, что-то неспешно вычерчивая на падде. — Один с её управлением я не справлюсь, а по праву главного инженера я и так практически являюсь её хозяином: всё про неё знаю, всю перебрал по винтику…  
  
— Это была шутка, Скотти, — фыркнул Маккой и достал стаканы. — Приближается увольнительная, чем думаешь заняться?  
  
Скотти немного оживился — Маккой знал, что ему нужно временами выговариваться, и, пусть он ni cherta не смыслил в наполненной узкоспециальными терминами исповеди Скотти, слушателем он был хорошим — а большего и не требовалось.  
  
— Понимаешь, док, — доверительным тоном начал вещать Скотти, — задумал я тут одну штуку. Когда десант спускается на планету, у нас частенько случаются перебои со связью: что поделать, коммуникаторы — вещь нежная, а десант порой бывает суровым испытанием на прочность не только нервов членов экипажа. Я долго размышлял, как бы эту проблему навсегда решить — и придумал. Вот только маловато знаю для реализации, с тобой не мешало бы посоветоваться. Поможешь мне?  
  
— Если это изобретение не будет представлять опасности для жизни и здоровья экипажа — я в деле, — согласился Маккой не раздумывая.  
  
— В таком случае вот тебе, док, мой замысел, — радостно заговорил Скотти. — Десант у нас мало того что остаётся без связи — временами от самого десанта остаются одни брошенные вещи. И причём, как я заметил, страдают в основном краснорубашечники. Так вот, чтобы обезопасить окончательно людей в форме моего цвета и вообще весь экипаж, я хочу использовать наноботов.  
  
— Медицинских, что ли? — оживился Маккой, — Но использование наноботов в медицине ограничено, и программируют их на узко направленные задачи, а потом деактивируют — мало ли что. И ты предлагаешь засунуть в людей бомбу с часовым механизмом?  
  
— Не бомбу, — Скотти отмахнулся с таким видом, будто Маккой сморозил глупость. — Если их подключить к искусственному интеллекту «Энтерпрайз» и на его основе создать программное обеспечение, то наноботы станут частью корабля. Фактически, «Энтерпрайз» будет ими управлять. А наш бортовой компьютер, как вы знаете, ещё никого не убил.  
  
— Идея, конечно, неплохая, но я всё-таки не доверяю наноботам, — вздохнул Маккой. — Так что на вашем месте, мистер Скотт, я бы взял этот восхитительный скотч и выпил, а не раздумывал над проектом, который, как говорит наш ушастый зеленокровый коммандер, теоретически может привести к катастрофическим последствиям.  
  
Скотти поднял свой стакан, стукнул его о стакан Маккоя и выпил с таким видом, будто согласился с мнением доктора.  
  
Но, как говорит старинная поговорка, ничему жизнь некоторых главных инженеров не учит.  
  


***

  
  
Увольнительной экипаж ждал очень долго, а потому утром в медотсек выстроилась очередь — все хотели побыстрее закончить осмотр и отправиться на целую неделю вниз, на ожидавшую их планету.  
  
Маккой разделял это стремление — его самого ждал полный хорошего алкоголя бар и какой-то очень длинный и «душевный», по выражению навигатора Чехова, фильм в каюте этого самого Чехова. А потому осматривал быстро, качественно и с урезанной долей сарказма, если всё-таки что-нибудь находил.  
  
На «Энтерпрайз» оставалось не так много человек, и все они должны были находиться или на посту, или в своих каютах. Дежурные по медотсеку — сам Маккой и несколько медсестёр — расходились по каютам, но все они могли попасть на свой пост за пару минут, да и Маккоя, который давно не бывал в увольнительных, медсёстры обещали звать только в крайнем случае. Они были умницами — одна, Чепэл, даже готовилась повышать квалификацию до звания доктора, так что Маккой им доверял.  
  
Когда осмотр закончился, Маккой с удовлетворением отметил, что справился даже раньше, чем Чехов, который обещал быть к пяти часам вечера по корабельному времени. Причём раньше на целых полчаса.  
  
И, собираясь уходить, столкнулся в дверях с бледным, покрытым испариной Скотти.  
  
— Господи, Скотти, что с тобой? — моментально вернулся в образ врача Маккой, помогая Скотти добраться до кушетки. — Авария в инженерном? Выпил что-то не то? Может быть, съел?  
  
Скотти отрицательно качал головой на каждый вопрос и, видимо, собравшись с силами, выдавил:  
  
— Я это сделал. Наноботы. Но что-то пошло не так…  
  
Теперь Маккой разглядел на шее Скотти со стороны позвоночника небольшое устройство, мигающее красным индикатором. Устройство крепилось к третьему шейному позвонку, и невольно Маккой изумился тому, как Скотти сумел в одиночку создать и использовать такое.  
  
— Какого цвета огонёк индикатора? — спросил Скотти, и Маккой ответил:  
  
— Красного. А что?  
  
Скотти сел на кушетку и поморщился, будто сдерживая рвоту.  
  
— Док, — сказал он тихо и сквозь зубы, — проект нужно довести до конца. Наноботов я ввёл с помощью модифицированного гипошприца, а эта штука должна была их контролировать. Если её не включить, они сойдут с ума, и последствий не избежать.  
  
Маккой читал о том, как неуправляемые наноботы расправлялись с людьми, в которых находились, и потому задал только один вопрос:  
  
— Что я должен сделать?  
  


***

  
  
Следующие пять минут были самыми страшными в жизни Маккоя. Скотти то и дело терял сознание, руки у него мелко тряслись; о том, чтобы он сам завершал программирование, не могло быть и речи. Медицинская часть вопроса — достать иглой, которой кончалось устройство, до нервных путей, чтобы индикатор стал зелёным — была элементарной по сравнению с тем, что дальше делал Маккой. Скотти диктовал правильные команды, снова отключался, и единственное, что можно было использовать для приведения его в чувство — пощёчины. Любой медикамент стал бы красной тряпкой для наноботов, пока ещё, слава богу, не функционировавших в полную силу.  
  
Но вот последняя команда была отправлена, и Скотти дёрнулся всем телом, когда наноботы, управляемые «Энтерпрайз», начали занимать свои позиции.  
  
— Всё, док, вы молодец, — сказал Скотти, обретая нормальный цвет лица, и Маккой выдохнул.  
  
Рано.  
  
Скотти не успел сделать и шага, как его тряхнуло электрическим разрядом и снова зашатало. Он застонал от боли, но жестом показал Маккою не подходить. И тому оставалось лишь с ужасом наблюдать, как наноботы по-хозяйски исправляют всё, что считают нужным. Скотти немного слабее видел и слышал справа — последствие черепно-мозговой травмы в результате взрыва, ничего особенного, просто ухудшенные показатели, но наноботы посчитали это достаточным предлогом для усовершенствования. Кожа вокруг глаза Скотти вздулась, и наноботы построили собой металлический каркас, на котором устроился инфракрасный окуляр. А над ухом образовалась дужка модернизированного слухового аппарата.  
  
Вот только всё это не должно было быть таким, будто Скотти сам состоял из металла.  
  
Когда Скотти выпрямился и покрутил головой, разминая мышцы, Маккой, не дыша, спросил:  
  
— Мистер Скотт, вы в порядке?  
  
— В полном, — последовал ответ.  
  
Скотти, казалось, остался доволен результатом — он радостно улыбался и, глянув в зеркало, присвистнул:  
  
— Ай да крошки! Молодец, Серебряная леди!  
  
— Скотти, — осторожно начал говорить Маккой — он подумал, что наноботы каким-то образом свели Скотти с ума, — всё не так. Твоя программа не сработала, как надо. Наноботы должны были строить человеческие ткани, а они строят бионические детали. Пожалуйста, давай вызовем инженеров, которые в этом разбираются, и попробуем исправить то, что сделали наноботы. Хорошо?  
  
Но, когда Маккой почти нажал кнопку интеркома, Скотти перехватил его руку.  
  
— Не так быстро, док, — сказал он с ласковой улыбкой и вдруг вывернул руку Маккоя, вынуждая того развернуться к нему спиной.  
  
— Что ты творишь? — прошипел Маккой, чувствуя, как рождается в груди панический страх.  
  
— Нам нужен будет грамотный врач, — сказал Скотти, подтаскивая Маккоя к кушетке. Сила его, казалось, выросла вдвое — вероятно, постарались наноботы. — Поэтому ты будешь ассимилирован. Это почти не больно — я рассчитал процесс, вот только не сумел его правильно запустить. А теперь всё идёт хорошо.  
  
— В каком смысле ассимилирован? — рявкнул Маккой, пытаясь вырваться, и вскрикнул, когда Скотти с хрустом вывихнул ему плечо.  
  
— Прости, док, но ты слишком сопротивлялся, — извинился Скотти и рванул штаны Маккоя вниз, а потом выдвинул ящик тумбочки, что-то там разыскивая. — Ассимилирован — значит я передам тебе уже запрограммированных наноботов. Они, кстати, строят себе подобных, и одного меня вполне достаточно, чтобы распространить наноботов среди всего нашего экипажа.  
  
Ящик тумбочки с громким стуком закрылся, и Скотти, продолжая удерживать Маккоя одной рукой, другой окончательно стащил с него штаны, а потом сильнее нагнул над кушеткой и раздвинул его ноги коленом.  
  
— Единственная проблема — это способ распространения. Наноботы для сохранения программирования должны пребывать в среде, которая имеет температуру человеческого тела или максимально приближена к ней. Поэтому переливание не годится. И я кое-что придумал. Правда, вам это не очень-то понравится, но обещаю — я буду нежным.  
  
И с этими словами Скотти выдавил медицинскую смазку Маккою между ягодиц, сильнее выкручивая его руку — Маккой снова попытался вырваться. Но больше Скотти ничего не объяснял — он, сосредоточенно сопя, двигал пальцами, растягивая Маккоя под себя. Несмотря на то, что это фактически было изнасилованием, Скотти действительно старался разработать задницу Маккоя. Вот только как тогда было назвать наноботов?  
  
Однако подумать об этом Маккой так и не успел — Скотти, видимо, решил, что достаточно его растянул, и, расстегнув брюки, приставил головку ко входу.  
  
— Кто-то может войти, — сказал Маккой, используя последнюю возможность отговорить Скотти, но тот лишь усмехнулся:  
  
— Я и «Энтерпрайз» сейчас — одно целое. Если кто сейчас и войдёт, так это я. В тебя.  
  
Он толкнулся, и Маккой застонал, чувствуя, как член Скотти протискивается в него, сжимаемый сопротивляющимися давлению мышцами.  
  
— Прости, док, — извинился Скотти, — но иначе никак. Я быстренько!  
  
Маккой обречённо уткнулся лицом в кушетку и тихо ахал от каждого толчка — ныл повреждённый сустав, причинявший гораздо больше дискомфорта, чем трахающий его Скотти. Но для того, похоже, такой расклад был нежелательным — Скотти несколько раз поменял угол проникновения, пока не начал задевать простату при каждом движении. Маккой до крови прикусил губу, пытаясь отвлечься от раскалённых волн удовольствия, прокатывавшихся по телу. Скотти заметил это и начал двигаться резче, с нажимом входя в него так, что Маккой сдавленно застонал и вдруг оказался близок к тому, чтобы кончить. Но не успел.  
  
Скотти над ним задрожал и особенно глубоко вошёл на последнем толчке, кончая. Сперма ударила внутрь Маккоя, и тот с ужасом понял — пути назад нет.  
  
А потом наноботы начали преобразовывать его.  
  


***

  
  
_Павлов остановился и с видимым удовольствием осмотрел своих слушателей: кто-то сидел с широко распахнутыми от ужаса глазами, кто-то поправлял форменные брюки в районе паха, а одна девушка в углу с подозрительно красными щеками одёргивала платье — наверное, ей было интереснее всех слушать последние несколько минут.  
  
— Чего остановился? — спросили по интеркому, и капитан усмехнулся — слушать историю энсина Павлова хотели все — даже находившиеся сейчас на посту. Впервые было так тихо — не все умели красочно и сочно рассказывать о сексе в обстоятельствах чего-то ужасного, как это делал Павлов, и экипаж заслушался.  
  
— Просто проверяю количество тех, кому ещё не надоело, — ответил Павлов, обезоруживающе улыбаясь, и отпил немного воды из стакана, который принесли для него, когда стало понятно, что история будет длинной.  
  
Зачарованные взгляды сопровождали каждое движение рук Павлова — будто обезьяны перед змеёй из детской книжки про приключения мальчика, жившего среди волков; члены экипажа были готовы пережить рассказываемое им до конца.  
  
И Павлов не стал отказывать им в этом удовольствии, продолжив._   
  


***

  
  
Когда наноботы закончили, Маккой, дрожа, поднялся на ноги и неожиданно осознал, что ничего особенно не изменилось. Только в плечевом суставе, судя по ощущениям, будто был вставлен металлический шарнир, и, отодвинув ворот форменной рубашки и бросив туда взгляд, Маккой понял, что так наноботы и сделали. На плече сверкала стальными чешуйками диковинная броня — что-то подобное было у клингонов.  
  
— Ну как тебе? — спросил Скотти, вытираясь, и Маккой повёл плечами, пробуя своё тело.  
  
Чувствовал он себя просто восхитительно — удивительная сила и лёгкость, такие, что жизнь до этого момента показалась жалкой симуляцией. Скотти и правда не лгал — наноботы делали своё дело прекрасно, хоть и слегка меняли тело хозяина согласно необходимости. Боль во всём теле Маккой объяснил тем, что наноботы укрепляли кости — и попытался поднять столик с оборудованием одной рукой.  
  
— Вау, — выдохнул он, когда получилось.  
  
— Именно, — Скотти наслаждался его реакцией. — А теперь представь, что смогут сделать эти маленькие умницы с болезнями и старением, если они так тщательно починили и улучшили тебя сейчас.  
  
В этот момент Маккой понял: Скотти прав. «Энтерпрайз» была умным судном, не раз выручавшим свой экипаж — не без управлявших им людей, конечно, но ведь теперь, когда люди могли быть его частью, «Энтерпрайз» стала бы заботиться о них ещё больше — и, кто знает, может, действительно подарил бы им бессмертие? Ранее мысль об одной возможности такого казалась Маккою бредом сумасшедшего, но сейчас он чувствовал в себе мощь целого звездолёта — и ощущал себя частью этой мощи.  
  
— Но есть одно «но», — нахмурился Маккой — ему хотелось поделиться силой наноботов со всеми, однако тому существовало препятствие. — Если мы захотим передать наноботов дальше, нам нужно сделать последствия их работы невидимыми. Иначе нас насильно очистят от них или хуже того — уничтожат.  
  
— Предлагаешь ещё немного перепрограммировать этих крошек, док? — спросил Скотти, и Маккой согласно кивнул. — Я думал об этом. Но больше, чем я уже сделал, усовершенствовать этот процесс я не смогу. Нам нужен кое-кто погениальнее.  
  
— Думаю, я смогу это устроить, — сказал Маккой, вспомнив, что как раз сейчас Паша Чехов должен был ожидать его в своей каюте, открывая скотч. — Надеюсь, твой способ сработает и в моём исполнении?..  
  


***

  
  
Паша Чехов тем вечером рассчитывал на долгое и постепенное вовлечение Леонарда Маккоя в своё личное пространство. «Тихий Дон», конечно, фильм интересный, но досмотреть его можно было в любой другой вечер, а Леонард, которого в силу долгого знакомства и близкой дружбы Паша звал Lyon’ey, привлекал его ещё с первого их разговора.  
  
 _— Сколько тебе лет, парень? — спросил Маккой, с недоверием глядя на кудрявого синеглазого паренька напротив.  
  
— Семнадцать, сэр, — ответил тот с благожелательной улыбкой.  
  
— О боже! — воскликнул Маккой и повторил Джиму эту, по его мнению, заслуживающую пристального внимания информацию: — Ему семнадцать! _  
  
С того памятного дня, когда благодаря плану семнадцатилетнего Паши «Энтерпрайз» удалось нагнать и победить Неро и экипаж «Нарады», утекло много воды. За это время Паша сдружился с доктором, подолгу просиживая у него в медотсеке, и постепенно добился расположения Маккоя до такой степени, что только несовершеннолетие мешало дальнейшему развитию их отношений.  
  
Перешагнув двадцатиоднолетний рубеж, Паша решил вернуться к вопросу своего общения с доктором Маккоем ещё более основательно. И прямо на первый день совершеннолетнего существования угостил Маккоя качественным виски в своей каюте. После этого Маккой окончательно впустил Пашу в свою жизнь, став сначала просто Леонардом, а затем получив прозвище на русский манер.  
  
И на сегодняшний вечер у Паши были большие планы, которым, правда, не суждено было сбыться.  
  
Леонард появился на пороге его каюты десятью минутами позже назначенного времени и сразу заблокировал её на Пашин личный код.  
  
— Здравствуй, Lyon’a, — сказал Паша, поднимаясь навстречу Леонарду, и протянул ладонь для рукопожатия, но Леонард подтянул его к себе и неожиданно крепко поцеловал.  
  
Паша издал удивлённый звук, но с удовольствием ответил на поцелуй. Леонард был страстен и напорист так, будто это он ждал удобного случая с большим нетерпением: жадные движения его языка явно намекали на скорое и горячее продолжение.  
  
— Сегодня какой-то праздник? — спросил Паша в перерыве, пытаясь одновременно отдышаться и говорить.  
  
— Неужели тебе нужен праздник, чтобы затащить меня в постель? — парировал Леонард в своей привычной саркастичной манере, и Паша, отрицательно мотнув головой, мимолётно прихватил губами губы Леонарда, а потом выпутался из его рук и начал стягивать с себя футболку.  
  
Леонард снял форменную рубашку, и Паша нахмурился — на правом плече Леонарда белела повязка.  
  
— Что-то случилось? — спросил он, оставив в покое «молнию» своих джинсов и потянувшись к повязке.  
  
— Пустяки, — пожал плечами Леонард, демонстративно отбрасывая рубашку правой рукой, — немного ушибся и не захотел возиться со сведением синяка. Пройдёт к утру.  
  
Паша кивнул и вновь занялся джинсами, жадно наблюдая за тем, как раздевается Леонард.  
  
— Смазка? — вопросительно поднял бровь тот, и Паша указал на тумбочку:  
  
— Есть.  
  
Леонард одним плавным движением сбросил трусы и с горящим взглядом героя эротического кошмара заявил:  
  
— Ты будешь снизу.  
  
— Есть, сэр, — протянул Паша, особенно выделив лёгкой издевательской интонацией слово «сэр», и Леонард с усмешкой толкнул его на кровать, стягивая с него трусы.  
  
Паша поднял бёдра и выгнулся, чтобы помочь, и Леонард, даже не останавливаясь, чтобы его приласкать, сразу же навалился сверху, вклиниваясь между раздвинутыми коленями Паши и мокро целуя его в шею, а потом потянулся к ящику тумбочки.  
  
— И не перевернёшься? — спросил он, глядя на пьяно улыбающегося Пашу.  
  
— Не-а, — мотнул головой тот, — я гибкий.  
  
— Как хочешь, — сказал Леонард таким тоном, что Пашу повело, и, сев на пятки, обвёл его долгим многообещающе-жарким взглядом.  
  
Паша не удержался от небольшой шалости — медленно облизнул губы и сглотнул, красиво выгнув шею. Леонард восхищённо вздохнул, пробормотав что-то вроде «засранец», и выдавил немного бесцветного нейтрально пахнущего геля себе на пальцы. Паша заворожённо смотрел, как Леонард согревает смазку, чуть потирая пальцы друг о друга, и позволил себе бросить взгляд на его промежность.  
  
Он много раз представлял себе, каким может быть член Леонарда Маккоя, но реальность превзошла все его ожидания. Твёрдый, большой и толстый, не настолько, чтобы выглядеть нелепо, но именно так, чтобы ощущаться в полной мере. На его поверхности красиво изгибалась парочка вен, и Паша немедленно захотел прикоснуться к нему, но, когда он неосознанно потянулся, приподнимаясь на локтях, Леонард с улыбкой остановил его:  
  
— Не сейчас.  
  
Паша послушался— в конце концов, правило «сначала секс, потом нежности — если захочется» он и сам с удовольствием соблюдал. Поэтому он легонько тронул колено Леонарда ногой и выдохнул, когда палец, огладив вход, скользнул внутрь.  
  
— Ещё, — шепнул Паша тоном соблазнителя, и Леонард, недоверчиво посмотрев на него, добавил второй палец.  
  
Но Паша нетерпеливо тронул его ногой снова и, только дождавшись третьего пальца, двинул бёдрами навстречу.  
  
— Потрясающе, — заметил Леонард, — ты…  
  
— Растягивал себя утром, — почти промурлыкал Паша и потянул Леонарда на себя, а потом перевернул их на кровати.  
  
— Любишь порулить, навигатор? — отшутился Леонард и застонал, когда Паша направил его в себя и начал аккуратно присаживаться, сосредоточенно приоткрыв рот.  
  
— Ты даже не представляешь, — выдохнул Паша и опустился, до основания вобрав в себя член Леонарда.  
  


***

  
  
Леонард застонал — недавний, пусть и вынужденный секс так и не довёл его до оргазма. А восхитительно тесный Паша, с таким энтузиазмом откликнувшийся на его затею, очевидно, желал помучить его перед этим, оттягивая самое сладкое. Если раньше Леонард хотел просто выполнить свою функцию и приступить к разработке плана по дальнейшему перепрограммированию наноботов, то теперь он был просто обязан по-человечески потрахаться — Паша этого безусловно заслуживал.  
  
Поэтому, взяв его за бёдра и сжав, чтобы тот не смог двигаться, Леонард глубоко выдохнул и бегло повторил про себя все названия кровеносных сосудов и нервов, участвующих в обеспечении функционирования полового члена, на латыни. Паша склонился над ним и, взявшись за его «неповреждённое» плечо, осторожно, с придыханием спросил:  
  
— Нормально?  
  
— Просто дай секунду… — почувствовав в себе силы продолжать, Леонард чуть ослабил хватку и легонько шлёпнул Пашу по крепкой ягодице ладонью. — Давай.  
  
Паша кивнул и начал ритмично приподнимать и опускать бёдра, а потом выпрямился, не останавливаясь, и крепко схватился ладонями за колени Леонарда, опираясь на них. Он прикрыл глаза и прикусил губу, сосредотачиваясь на темпе, и Леонард не удержался — снова сжав руки на заднице Паши, он начал двигаться ему навстречу, смазывая выбранный Пашей ритм, и тот хрипло застонал, сжимаясь на нём и пытаясь приспособиться. Теперь Паша уже не вёл — и ему даже на вид было безумно хорошо.  
  
Леонард, повинуясь минутному порыву, уложил Пашу на постель и, проверяя гибкость, закинул его ногу себе на плечо и наклонился поцеловать. Паша издал смешок — понял, почему Леонард выбрал именно эту позу, — и охотно потянулся навстречу, приподнявшись на локте. Перед поцелуем Леонард резко двинул бёдрами, чтобы Паша застонал, а потом поймал этот стон губами, за что был вознаграждён одобрительным «м-м-м». Прихватив Пашу под колено одной рукой, Леонард упёрся в постель другой и начал толкаться в него в том же ритме, в котором ласкал его рот языком.  
  
Паша с упоением отвечал на поцелуй, бессознательно поглаживая его затылок пальцами, и льнул навстречу движениям всем телом. Леонард наслаждался этим: властью, отзывчивостью Паши, отличным сексом, — и уверенность в том, что ещё немного — и так будет всегда, окончательно лишила его терпения. Он сменил угол проникновения, протащив Пашу за бедро на себя, и ускорился, доводя того до долгого, переходящего в крик, счастливого стона. Паша выгнулся в сладостной судороге и кончил, сжав Леонарда в себе.  
  
Оргазм, последовавший за этим, был такой силы, что на мгновение Леонарду показалось, что его выключили. И, открыв глаза, он положил ладонь на живот Паши, размазывая по нему сперму.  
  
— Прости, — сказал Леонард, и сияющий взгляд Паши сменился недоуменным, — но ты будешь ассимилирован.  
  
Когда наноботы начали встраиваться в его организм, Леонард крепко сжал Пашу в объятиях и не отпускал до самого конца.  
  


***

  
  
_Павлов умолк. Экипаж, разморённый горячей сценой секса, приходил в себя и осознавал, чем закончился его рассказ.  
  
— И что, — спросил капитан, — у них получилось спрятать внешние признаки работы наноботов?  
  
— Думаю, да, сэр, — ответил Павлов, вставая со стула и потягиваясь.  
  
— А потом, конечно, они ассимилировали весь экипаж? — спросила девушка в красном, привлекшая внимание Павлова в прошлый раз.  
  
— Полагаю, что так, — кивнул Павлов, — по крайней мере, это было бы логично. Когда носители наноботов — привлекательные и очень умные офицеры альфа-смены, ассимиляция становится делом времени.  
  
— И, судя по вашему рассказу, теперь в космосе летает целый звездолёт yebarey-terroristov? — ляпнул кто-то, и все русские весело расхохотались, представив себе такую перспективу.  
  
— Почему же, — спокойно заметил Павлов, когда основная масса отсмеялась, — я думаю, они всё-таки нашли способ ассимиляции не через секс и основали на какой-нибудь планете независимую колонию.  
  
— Хорошо, энсин, рассказывай — сам придумал или где услышал? — всё ещё посмеиваясь, поинтересовался капитан.  
  
— Если бы её придумал я, — странно начал свой ответ Павлов, — я бы ещё добавил, что на этом Скотти, Маккой и Чехов не остановились. Да и зачем им останавливаться, если теперь они были теми, кто стоял у истоков этой новой колонии? И они, оставив капитаном «Энтерпрайз-А» Джима Кирка — если они были мозгом, то он же оставался замечательным капитаном, — строили планы по ассимиляции всей Вселенной, потихоньку осуществляя это с помощью подставных агентов из своих рядов.  
  
— Думаю, для такой миссии подошёл бы Чехов, — задумчиво сказала старший помощник. — Он наиболее располагающий к себе персонаж, если всё, что о нём говорят, правда.  
  
Раздался звук открывающихся дверей, и кто-то зааплодировал.  
  
— Умница девочка, — сказал южный хрипловатый баритон, и обернувшиеся с ужасом узнали в мужчине, стоявшем на пороге кают-компании, Леонарда Маккоя, — станет ценным кадром. Ты так не думаешь, Паша?  
  
— Я уже месяц к ней присматриваюсь, — ответил Павлов, — и абсолютно с тобой согласен, Lyon’a.  
  
— Вот и отлично, — сказал Маккой и нажал на кнопку интеркома. — Скотти, что у тебя?  
  
— Всё замечательно, док! — раздался голос с заметным шотландским акцентом. — Итак, дамы и господа, с уверенностью могу сказать, что, пока наш дражайший навигатор, как он сам выражается, zabival vam glust, то есть отвлекал, так сказать, ваше внимание, USS «Булычёв» был абсолютно и необратимо захвачен!  
  
Объятые ужасом члены экипажа не понимали, как всё это было возможно.  
  
— Да что здесь происходит? — крикнул, вскакивая, капитан.  
  
— Члены экипажа USS «Булычёв», — спокойно сказал Павлов, оказавшийся самым настоящим Павлом Чеховым, — от лица независимой колонии «Энтерпрайз» должен вам сообщить, что…  
  
Сделав многозначительную паузу, он удовлетворённо оглядел всех присутствующих и обменялся улыбками со стоящим в дверях вооружённым Леонардом Маккоем, а потом закончил предложение совершенно обыденным тоном, но так, что у всех присутствующих в жилах стыла от страха кровь:  
  
— Вы все будете ассимилированы._


End file.
